


Leonfardt

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Everyone's Welcome, Consider This My Magnum Opus, F/F, Farting, Not in a kinky way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Five Times Annie Leonhardt Farted And One Time...She Didn't





	Leonfardt

It started on the first night Mikasa slept in Annie’s dorm room.

It was thrilling to share the same bed, Mikasa sleeping as the big spoon, Annie curled up and occasionally letting out a cute little snore. She fell asleep so fast, and Mikasa felt she could stay awake for hours, listening to her quiet, even breaths.

And then.

It happened.

The sound startled Mikasa less than the puff of warm air Annie released under Mikasa’s stomach. A slight honk that filled the night.

Annie Leonhardt had just farted in her sleep.

Worse, or better, was that a moment later Annie sighed and whispered, “Whoosh…”

Mikasa choked on her laughter, trembling, suffering as Annie stirred.

“What is it, Ackerman?” she said, rolling over.

“Nnnnn…nothing!”

Should she tell her? After she’d stopped laughing, she decided to save this story for a rainy day.

 

It became apparent, the day Mikasa ordered a large pizza with extra cheese, that Annie was lactose intolerant.

And also that she didn’t give a fuck.

And also that she fucking loved cheese.

Like an unhealthy amount.

“Are you sure you should be eating so much?” Mikasa asked as Annie shoved in her fourth slice.

Annie paused and sat up on the couch, half the pizza into her mouth before she’d even chomped down. “Are you…calling me fat?”

“Pff. No. But you’re gonna be stuck in the bathroom for an hour, and I don’t especially like waiting for the fumes to clear up.”

Annie blanched, but tore into the pizza with her teeth and stared forward at the TV, which was playing an infomercial on off-brand Tupperware. “Whatever.”

Mikasa’s mouth twitched. “It’s kind of cute, the invincible Annie Leonhardt not being able to handle something as simple as cheese.”

“Not cute,” Annie grumbled. “Stop being weird…”

Later that night, Mikasa walked by the suite bathroom and thought she heard a series of toots. It was gonna be a long night.

 

Mikasa pinned Annie to the bed.

“I win,” she said.

“You wish,” Annie countered.

“You left your flank uncovered,” Mikasa said, hands slipping to Annie’s sides.

“No! NO!”

Mikasa’s long fingers danced over Annie’s sides, tickling her ‘til she was wheezing with panicked laughter.

And then.

_Fweeeeet._

Mikasa’s hands froze. The two locked eyes, and Annie began to stammer.

“I…I just…cheese…and then you…you…”

“And then you farted,” Mikasa said, attempting to hold back a huge grin.

“If you tell anyone…”

“What? You’ll _rip_ me to shreds?”

“Fuck you.”

 

Mikasa got her from behind as Annie was unlocking the door to her room. Or…Annie got _her_ from behind. Because when Mikasa picked Annie up, arms wrapping around her stomach, Annie screamed. The scream couldn’t cover the ghastly fart she omitted.

“Oh.”

Mikasa set her down. For a long moment, Annie just stood there, facing away. Then, she wordlessly unlocked the door and rushed inside.

“Come on, it was funny!” Mikasa said in pursuit.

“Not funny.”

“Like the time I tickled you.”

“Shut up.”

“Or all those times you’ve farted in your sleep.”

“I don’t wanna hear about it!”

“It’s not like I wanna _hear_ you farting all the time.”

Annie turned to face her, seething. “Fucking stop it, okay?”

Mikasa put up her hands. “Okay. Sorry. Why does it make you so upset?”

Annie blushed harder.

“It’s nothing…”

Annie went and laid on the couch, arm tossed over her eyes. Then, she peeked at Mikasa. “Well, come on.”

Mikasa smiled. Annie was at least willing to talk about it.

“It’s just…” Annie began as Mikasa sat on the floor next to her, “In first grade, I farted during show and tell.”

“Ha!”

“Don’t. Sasha Braus nicknamed me Leonfardt. And…”

“What?”

Annie gulped. “They all spelled it with the D. Like my actual name.”

“They wrote it down?”

“They wrote it all over my yearbook! The teachers had to make a rule!”

“That’s…”

“Hilarious?”

“Kinda fucked up,” Mikasa said. “It still bugs you?”

“Yeah? It’s not like they all forgot about it.”

“I find it endearing.”

“I guess you do. Else you would have left me a long time ago.”

“Whoosh,” Mikasa whispered.

“Huh?”

  
Shadis left the classroom for a few minutes, ordering them to study quietly. Or else.

Sasha and Connie began humming, competing to see how loud they could get. Jean and Eren bickered quietly, and it became clear that Armin was the only one actually invested in his textbook.

Annie sighed. “Can’t believe we have another hour of this.”

“Yeah. Hold on,” Mikasa said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Okay.”

Annie thought nothing of it. The metal chairs were uncomfortable as fuck. But Annie nearly choked when a rank odor hit her nose.

“Eurgh. What the…”

“BAAAH!” Connie said. “Did someone eat roadkill this morning?”

“I think the roadkill had gas too,” Sasha said, pulling her sweater over her nose. “So it’s like…double.”

“ _Jesus God_ ,” Armin mumbled.

“I’m gonna be sick,” Eren said.

“I’m gonna kill myself,” Jean said.

Everyone was searching for who dealt it. Only Annie’s eyes were pinned to Mikasa. Mikasa winked at her.

“Who was it?” Mikasa said.

“Don’t you dare,” Annie whispered.

“What? Someone’s gotta take the fall, Annie.”

“WHAT’S ALL THIS NOISE?” Shadis said, bursting through the door.

Mikasa raised her hand as Annie sunk down in her seat.

Mikasa smiled at Annie before announcing, “Sasha let out a huge fart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am living my best life.


End file.
